1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to a wireless communication apparatus which transmits and receives packets by using a plurality of antennas, and a related method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advancement of technology, wireless communication systems are becoming popular. For wireless communication systems, the performance of transmission tends to be affected by ambient variations. For example, performance of a transceiver of a wireless communication system may be degraded (e.g. having reduced signal-to-noise ratio (SNR), increased packet error ratio (PER), low transmission rate, phenomenon of packet retransmission) by serious channel effect, by interference induced by other wireless communication systems or electronic devices, by shielding effect induced by surrounding buildings, or by directions or positions of antennas of the wireless communication system.
Some users are accustomed to moving themselves for finding another position with better recipient to reach wireless communications services provided by the internet service provider (ISP). Some uses may call the ISP to add or adjust base stations. Both solutions are highly inconvenient and may not immediately overcome the aforementioned issues.